They say I'm a dreamer
by ValarMorghulisDohaeris
Summary: Ellie Matthews had been surviving on her own for months, looking for the Safe Haven the radio broadcasts promised. Whilst hiding out in a store in Atlanta she comes across the first living person she had seen since the start of the outbreak. What will happen when she follows him to a group of survivors?


**_They say I'm a dreamer_**

**_The life of Ellie Matthews _**

"Fuck." Hissed the woman with flaming locks of auburn hair as she hurried to barricade the door of the convenience store she'd taken shelter in. She could hear them outside, their low guttural moans as they drew near. There was no escape. Once she was sure that the barricade would hold as she came up with a plan, she allowed herself to fall to the floor in complete exhaustion. She'd been running for hours, days, weeks. She was hoping once she reached Atlanta, that she'd find the safe haven she was promised. She was yet to find it, the only thing she could find were more undead than she could handle on her own.

Suddenly a noise could be heard from within the depths of the store. And perhaps too late she realised that she had forgotten to scope the store for any of the undead. The woman scrambled to her feet, unsheathing the Katana on her back in the process. From her position at the entrance of the store, she had a clear view down each aisle and once she failed to spot any danger there she realised that the noise must have come from the store room. She crept towards the back of the store, her foot falls silent and quick. Her katana was poised in front of her, ready to strike at any sign of danger.

She paused for a moment in front of the store room door, she took a deep breath and steadied herself before slowly pushing it open. She frowned, there was nothing in there but the remnants of the produce the store once stocked. It looked as if it had been looted to the very last crumb. She stepped into the room. A hand suddenly clamped over her mouth and an arm around her neck. Her katana clattered to the floor loudly. A large frame was pressed against her back. She let out a muffled scream and fought back with all her might. There was no way she would become one of those things outside, no way in hell.

"Shhh, I'm alive. Not dead." The person holding her hissed in her ear. The voice was masculine, definitely a man, with a heavy Georgian accent. She stopped her struggling for a moment and let herself come to terms with what she was hearing. She'd actually found another living being. The hand covering her mouth slowly released her but the arm around her neck did not.

"Please, let me go. I promise not to scream or run." She whispered, she imagined that her previous scream had already drawn more unwanted attention. His hand twitched on her shoulder as if deliberating whether or not to let her go. After a few tense moments the person let her go and took a step back and She immediately missed the warmth they provided. She slowly turned around to look at the other living human. Her blue eyes took him in, his tanned flesh, mop of dark hair, large muscular frame, slightly crooked nose, and handsome face. He stood there with his arms raised in a gesture of surrender. She could see the gun tucked in the waisted band of his jeans and eyed it cautiously. He noticed her gaze and slowly drew the gun from his jeans and carelessly tossed it to the floor. A sign of peace.

"The names Shane. Shane Walsh." His voice sent shivers down her spine, it was deep and smooth. When he realised she wasn't going to speak he continued, "ya out here alone?" Her steely eyes narrowed. Usually when a man asked that question they had less than honourable intentions. He seemed to pick up on her thoughts and hurriedly backtracked, "I just meant that I have a group. families, women and children. Being out here on ya own can be dangerous."

"Yeah. I'm on my own." Shane took note of her accent. It sounded British, definitely not what he expected.

"Ya can, uh, come back with me...if ya want? I promise ya will be safe, I ain't gonna hurt ya. None of the group will." She continued to watch him as she deliberated, should she take a chance and go with the only living person she had seen in months, she could definitely handle herself and knew that if he tried anything she could take care of him. Or, should she continue on her own without anyone watching her back against the freaks outside.

"I'll come."

_**A/N: this is a kind of preview I guess, if it gets enough positive feedback then I. shall continue it so please review and favourite to tell me what you think.**_


End file.
